A Crazy World
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: Time for some random IE/GO/CS one-shots! 2: Kirino and Kariya - Annoyance
1. Beta and Gamma -Revenge

**A Crazy World**

**Heyo~ I decided to make a one-shot collection for a bunch of random one-shots I wrote and will write. Enjoy!**

_**~Beta and Gamma : Revenge~**_

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone doesn't belong to me. Neither does Gamma or Beta. I probably only own whatever you see in here that isn't in the show. Like the random kid. And mechanical bunny.

**WARNINGS: May contain swearing and slight violence.**

Words: 708

**Beta's POV**

"Teehee~" I giggled. I am finally out of that sick prison! Freedom at last! You must be thinking, 'Wow El Dorado Inc let her go at last!'. As if! I _broke out_ of prison. Those old hags would have kept me there for eternity if I hadn't broken out.

They couldn't care less about those of us in the prison. Well I couldn't care less about them either. They could break out but their too goody-goody to do that. Hah! What losers! Enough talk about those idiots. As I was saying, those old hags have kept me in there for more than a year. A YEAR I tell you!

I'm so going to get back at them. But first I've got a score to settle with a certain someone. That Gamma brat. The very person who got me stuck in that dump of a prison. I haven't heard any news about the third team lately so it's going to be a bit tough to track them. But I'll manage it anyway. I'm Beta after all. I have my ways.

Oof! What did I just trip on? Oh it's just an arm. Wait, what? An _arm_? Now this is amusing. The first interesting thing I see after busting out of prison. An arm. How wonderful. El Dorado hags must be really torturing people out here. A detached arm is just a little of what they can do to you.

Well. Now what?

"Oh hello little kid." I said in a sugary-sweet voice to a kid passing by the alley where I was hiding. "Do you know how I can get to the Inter-Dimensional Station?"

"Just go straight til you see that mechanical bunny tower and then turn right." The kid said. "You will be able to see it on the left side."

"Thank you~" I was about to walk off when the kid spoke again.

"Why do you want to go there nee-chan?"

"I have to meet a friend there." I smiled at the kid. "Now be on your way! ~"

Finally on my way. That kid took a bit too long to give me directions. For my liking anyway.

Crap! I ducked behind a stall almost immediately after I took the right turn. This place is crawling with El Dorado Inc security! Ooookay… Let's forget about getting to the station. I backed up into yet another ally behind abandoned buildings. Fine then, I'll just go on foot!

I'm coming to get you Gamma, if it's the last thing I do!

**Gamma's POV**

Somehow I feel a very scary aura coming after me. Must me my imagination. Who would want to murder me anyway? I'm just too handsome to be hated. Hmmm… Einamu might have something against me but who else?

There's Beta… but she's way too busy spending her time in prison to come after me. Hah! Why am I even thinking of this? It's not like someone will suddenly jump up and attack me—.

"Gamma!" A really scary voice shouted my name. Oh hell no. It's the evil witch, Beta. How did she get out of that prison? Questions later. I got to ruuuuun!

"GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!"

Boy, she's still at it… I guess I'll just apologize. Or I'd be running from her for the rest of my life. Sigh… Here goes nothing.

**Regular POV**

"Whoa!" Gamma halted and Beta ran directly into him, sending them both to the hard ground below them.

"Gamma…" There was killing aura surrounding Beta. She was in her violent modes. "I've finally got you! Muahahaha!"

"Okay! I'm _sorry_!" Gamma wailed. "I'm sorry I broke up with you! I'm sorry I sent you to that dump! And I'm sorry I broke your doll when we were younger!"

"Eh? Really?" Beta asked, no longer in her violent mode.

"Yes."

"Okay then! I forgive you! Teehee~" Beta giggled.

The two of them got up and Gamma dusted himself. Beta watched her ex-boyfriend dust himself and grinned to herself. She got what she wanted— an apology from Gamma— and now, she is going to pound El Dorado Inc to dust. But before that…

"Eh?" Gamma held a hand up to his cheek and looked at Beta's retreating figure skipping happily away. "What was that all about?"

**I enjoyed writing that! XD It's Beta x Gamma again~ I don't know what I like about this pairing. But it's just cute. xD **

**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! **

**And Please do review! **


	2. Kirino and Kariya -Annoyance

**Kirino and Kariya - Annoyance**

**Words: 100**

**Genre: Friendship**

"Kirino-senpai." Blablablabla I can't hear you~

"Kirino-senpai!" Kariya just shut up!

Hi. I'm Kirino Ranmaru. I'm in my second year of junior high at Raimon Junior. Currently, I'm suffering due to my pestering junior. His name is Kariya Masaki. He's forever on the road to annoy me.

But you know what? I've kinda gotten used to his constant jokes and tricks. I'm _almost_ fond of him. For the past three months he's been annoying the crap out of me. Even now, he's bugging me to teach him. Someone save me from this kid.

He just won't give up would he?

**Some random drabble that came up. :P I would have elaborated more but I can't since that stupid block in my head prevents anything from coming out of it. If you have any idea what character I should use for the next random oneshot or drabble, leave it in the review.**


End file.
